


Substitute

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the third glass of Jack Daniels blurs the boundaries, the line between good friends is crossed. But the euphoria of their moment together is short lived as the poignancy of their loneliness lingers far longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

When did things become like this between them?

Was it the forth shot of vodka, or the third glass of Jack Daniels?

Koujaku was a strong, steady drinker – experienced after many years drowning his sorrows into the bottom of a glass, so the lazy tilt of the bedroom as he let strong hands push him down was unexpected.

'Ren,' Koujaku said as the room span around before partially correcting itself, provided he didn't look at anything for too long. 'What're you doing?'

The familiar creak of those bedsprings as they wheezed beneath the weight of two grown men was somehow comforting. The feel of the light blue duvet, now worn and faded but irreplaceable was as welcoming as the memory of his mother’s embrace.

'Koujaku…' It was a breathless whisper, an unspoken plea, maybe even an apology for what happened next. And what did happen next Koujaku was not entirely sure of, knowing only the moist trail of saliva that glistened on his cheek had not been there before. Much the same, the mild tingling in the pit of his belly and the layer of sweat that coated his palms were not present before that moment, either.

The drink was supposed to numb. It was meant to take away the inescapable prison of reality.

Instead of darkness all Koujaku could see were the tender amber eyes staring back at him, and in their very depths the reflection of himself drowning.

'I want to…' Ren said quietly,

Koujaku felt the gentle nuzzling of a nose beside his, the shy but insistent press of lips just off the shore of his own, things that all stirred up passions he felt long since extinguished. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the nostalgic scent of the man who sat beside him, a scent not his own but burrowed – no, it was his now. Just as that face had slowly come to change to be his, so too was that scent. Now that there was no one else in the world who shared it, it was truly his.

'Yes…?' Koujaku replied without really meaning to. The words came out of their own accord as he turned his face into the caressing lips, seeking bolder contact. It had been so long since he felt the affections of another, even if they only floated on the surface of the deepest ocean. He needed to feel this, that spark of life returned.

'Is it really okay…?'

'Yes…' Koujaku's voice trailed off. This wasn't his intention for the evening, but it was not unwelcome either. When he invited Ren out for drinks it was to help him forget his own loneliness, and he was sure when Ren agreed, he did so with the same thought in mind. Yet if they were anything alike, if they felt anything the same, Koujaku understood the longing inside his friend. He understood how the void left inside him felt, how it sucked up, hungrily consumed all other emotion. All but the sickening weight that crushed his chest whenever he thought about it.

So he tried not to think about it. Not now, not ever.

He feverishly lifted his shaking palm, closed his eyes and ran it through silken tresses. Soft, beautiful hair glided through his trembling fingers effortlessly, and as he felt the back of the neck he curled them round, securing their faces together as their lips met.

Koujaku could smell and taste the alcohol on Ren’s breath, as surely as Ren could smell it on his own.

It was a clumsy, drunken kiss.

Their noses bumped together as in their urgency they struggled to establish their rhythm, but neither of them cared. It didn’t matter that the kiss was not perfect; sloppy, uncoordinated was just right when all they needed was to express themselves. Even as the sharpness of Ren’s fangs found their way onto Koujaku’s lip and tugged, it only felt good.

'Ren…' Koujaku snatched a breath, feeling himself eased onto his back. His head rested on the pillow, now staring up into the flustered face of his best friend. Ren was panting, his lips slightly swollen from the onslaught a moment ago, his extended canines glinting with saliva. 'Ren I…'

'It's alright.' Ren replied almost flatly, his long fingers finding the belt of Koujaku's clothes and quickly loosening it, ignoring any and all faint protests.

'I've not… I've never…' Koujaku stammered as he felt the warm air of the bedroom sweep across his chest, a ghost of a touch made tangible as Ren's broad palms brushed up the muscled, ridged torso. A shaky breath went through him and he flushed, watching Ren's fierce fascination as each muscle rippled in response.

It felt strange to be laying beneath another man, his chest exposed and breathing heavy. He was aroused by the prospect, though, as he looked up to Ren’s handsome features. He wanted to say that he had never done this before – not with a man, and that he certainly never viewed himself to be ‘on the bottom’. It was a little unnerving to feel pinned down, half naked and exposed. He could not shake off the feeling his vulnerability went far deeper than he wanted it to, and he turned his head to the side, to look away, feelings mixed.

Ren seemed not to notice, dipping his head down as he planted a kiss straight onto Koujaku’s nipple. The sudden wet warmth was inviting, and he arched his back into it slightly as Ren circled the bud of his nipple with his tongue, teased the hardening flesh with the tip of his fang making Koujaku grunt in response, his hands by his sides tensing on the sheets as the spark of sensation filtered through him. It was a dim feeling, nothing special even as Ren moved to the other nipple, using his fingers to rub over the one previously in his mouth.

What stirred him up the most was when Ren’s hips brushed against his own, finding their way and nestling between his legs, pressing their groins together.

'Ah-' The moan was out before Koujaku could stop it, his half-hard cock swelling further as Ren's own growing erection brushed against his. The fabric of their clothes provided the friction they needed, and with a single glance to each other, Ren began to slowly pulse his hips downwards, repeating the action until another fleeting moan escaped Koujaku's unwilling lips.

'R-Ren…!' Koujaku gasped, his arms lifting from the bed as if pulled on a string to wrap around Ren's back, pulling their chests together. He wanted to feel the warmth of another human being against him, the rush of the pounding heart akin to his own, for their breathes to mingle now as they tried to kiss once more. Their lips fell disjointed from each other as Ren increased the force of his downward motion, and Koujaku could feel just how aroused he was. How aroused they both were; his own erection pressed almost painfully against his jeans, and he raised his hips eagerly to meet Ren's, his desire to feel that intense pulse of pleasure as it bolted through him spurning him on to greater heights.

'Ren… pl-please…' Koujaku begged, feeling something building inside him. 'I-I can't…'

'Nhn…!' Ren grunted, pressing all his weight down into Koujaku as he forcefully drove his hips back and forth, panting with the exertion. 'K-Koujaku…'

'Ren….Can't-' Gripping Ren's sweat soaked shirt, Koujaku let out a low moan as he released, not caring as the moist warmth of his own come soaked into his underwear, his trapped member twitching violently with every spasm. He gasped as he came down, clinging to Ren with all his might as the orgasm tore through his system, leaving him momentarily without a thought. For a time he didn't care that his underwear were now stained, or that his

At some point Ren also stopped moving, growling low in his throat as he stilled, body still poised over Koujaku’s.

When their moment of madness passed, when reality crept in on their private moment together, that was when Koujaku could feel the hot moistness gathering on his shoulder, where Ren had buried his face. Beneath his palms that rested on the curve of Ren’s back, Koujaku could feel the heaving breaths as they were pushed out, one faltering shudder after another.

His climax still emanating warmth from his waist, Koujaku squeezed a little tighter, felt the embrace returned.

This was all they had left of  _him_.

All that remained was the fleeting memory that they found in each other; the friend and the lover of the man they both had loved.


End file.
